


Couldn't Save Me

by SuperFluffyWolf



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFluffyWolf/pseuds/SuperFluffyWolf
Summary: He'd been abandoned.





	

Morty was alone; when he’d gone to the bathroom, Rick had left. There was no saving him. He was a toy for a talking jellybean, defiled and ruined. The young man was so, so angry.

He remembered every second as he forced himself in his tragedy to learn; he needed to become as smart if not smarter than Rick. Many failed experiments and many tutors later he was most definitely on the right track and for the right price, any Rick would teach him what he wanted to learn. Earning shmeckles and other currencies were beneficial in his quest: Revenge, or at least some type of compensation for his greatest loss.

It would take him several years to perfect his own little machine. His own personal Rick, created by him to be at his beckon call. He’d dubbed him ‘Evil Rick’ and even created him a profile among the Rick Database. He would pose as Morty’s scapegoat. Now he just needed Rick to have the knowledge to safely modify the smaller.

A few months passed and he was healing brilliantly. A false eye shone with a fake wetness. The only problem with this plan was that Morty had aged significantly and it showed, his mind and body wracked with years of torment.

His plan began well enough, his human Rick had already replaced him, or had moved on. After all, to Ricks, Mortys were replaceable. He clenched his fist at the thought, earning the attention of his humanoid Rick, who chose not to speak but feigned concern. An emotion that looked odd on the calculating face of ‘Evil Rick’.

It was a pity that the beautiful, feeling Rick he’d created had to be thrown out. He was perfect in every way: smart, funny, caring. Morty took his eyepatch off, stomping on the mechanics of it, gently tucking the loose wires into his socket for later use. There was one, and there could be another. Perhaps he could simply reuse the carcass of the ‘deceased’ Rick and recreate him.

Which was precisely what he did. He’d tweaked him a bit and made a new dimension profile for him, naming him ‘Happy Rick of C-347’. A dimension where Morty had been given up for adoption, Rick adopted him and both had recently passed due to a house fire late in the night while they slept. It worked out well enough for Morty as Rick had turned away from Beth, Summer and Jerry, to keep them from being unhappy. No contact with the family, it was just him and Rick.

Often nights, when Morty would suffer from horrible night terrors from when his original Rick left him, the young man would wake with a start, being held by the Rick he’d made. He was warm and soft like a human, but smelled of whiskey, machines and fabric softeners. If he hadn’t known any better, he would think (and curse himself for feeling happy about it) this was his Rick, C-137. The man he was supposed to resent still had hostage of his heart in one way or another, and the old man would pay.

He was working in his garage, sitting in his Rick’s lap when he’d heard his voice outside, alone with a young pubescent Morty voice and the sound of footsteps. It wasn’t long before there was a knock on the garage door.

“Hello? He-he-heyooooo. Can I uhhh c-c-c-can I use your garage?” It was Rick. Just as Morty was working on his own version of a portal gun. He stood, earning a huff and pout of his Rick. He really did have quite the personality.

The garage opened and Morty looked out, steely eyed. “…Hello Rick. How… _nice_ to see you again.” It was so hard to see the man that hadn’t aged, not even a day.

Rick looked him over, clearly confused by his hardened look, stern posture and more masculine features.

“Rick? D-d-d-do you know this guy…?” The small Morty asked. Had C-137 sounded like that? He couldn’t remember.

“I’ve met a lot of peeoooPLe Morty.”

“Maybe I can help.” C-137 interjected. “Remember when you left me at the pub in the Giant’s court house step, Rick?” His eyes narrowed at the old man, reveling in how the man’s eyes widened and he seemed to stumble back a step.

“N-No… Y-y-y-y-you can’t be…” It came out of Rick’s mouth, almost as a whisper.

“I am. I really should thank you, though. I’ve learned so much, I’ve been taught by the smartest of Ricks in the multiverse. I’ve even made my own special specimen…” he looked over his shoulder to the smiling Rick, whose smile did not reach his synthetic eyes.

Morty turned to him, running a hand gentle as a lover would under his chin. “Isn’t he beautiful? Everything a Rick should be.” He leaned down, giving Rick C-347 a light peck on the cheek.

“W-woah… Y-You made your own Rick….?” ‘C-137’ Morty asked.

“He’s perfect, isn’t he? I modeled him looks-wise off of his Flesh Curtains days, outfit and all. Not to mention he’s nearly as smart, better with his hands, kinder and quite the cuddler. Everything _he_ isn’t and never was.”

Rick had been silent for quite some time by now, listening to the acid being spat at him. How was he here? According to the Interdimensional Goggle, this universe’s Rick and Morty had just burned alive.

“Rick, you look shocked. Haven’t wrapped your big brain around this yet?” C-137 Morty smirked. “It was me, Rick. Remember Evil Rick? I created him. He was what I needed, but I had to leave him behind when those Mortys were ‘rescued’. Of course, I couldn’t leave my Rick behind, so I built a vehicle to get me back to him and I recreated him and tweaked him a little.” Morty snorted a little. Rick’s face switched between so many emotions as he looked between the two Mortys and the other Rick.

“Tell me Rick,” The older Morty began. “Is the reason you dimension hop because you miss me?” He knew the answer to that already, Rick didn’t need to answer. The older Morty looked at the smaller one. “Morty.” He regarded him, choosing to ignore anything and everything Rick might say to defend himself. He kneeled a little to be closer to the other’s size.

“Does the name Jellybean mean anything to you?” The fear that struck across the small Morty’s face was enough of an answer for him as he stood. “Twice Rick? _Twice?_  You let that happen again?” His fists clenched tightly.

“I fixed it.” The old man tried to defend, his brows furrowing in anger

“There is no fixing it, Rick.” Morty felt a larger hand on his wrist and forced himself to calm. Being over emotional wouldn’t help here, his precious Rick reminded him of that.

Finally, Rick walked forward, reaching for Morty as the smaller was pulled away, behind the mechanical Rick, turning his smile into a deep frown and separating the two C-137s.

“M-Morty, I…” The words seemed to die on Rick’s tongue, his hand gently retracting away. “Y-You don’t get to hear this from Ricks often b-but I’m… sorry. I’m sorry I left you, I’m… I’m sorry I couldn’t face my mistakes. I’m sorry I didn’t come back for you.”

Morty’s face split into a vicious grin. “Not yet you aren’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may add another chapter later on, I dunno. I left on a terrible place and no one can stop this nonsense.
> 
> What's with all these serious stories? I'm all about that angst I guess?


End file.
